Unspoken Words
by Blackwing-Darkraven
Summary: Akagi's words do ring true; the words from the heart need to be conveyed now, or the chance will be lost forever. Implied Kisaragi x Mutsuki. Spoilers for Episode 3 and 4 of the anime version. Character death included.


Kuri: Again, long time no see from submitting any form of fanfiction here. Started watching the anime version of KanColle just not long ago, and I had been dragged to ship girl fandom hell ever since. After watching episode 3 and 4, I just had that intense brokoro moment, and the image just couldn't get out of my head, that's why I typed this story. I hope it'll do justice for all KanColle fans out here.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the KanColle franchise. Only the plot included in this story.

* * *

Kisaragi smiled as the ominous naval army retreated after the counter-attack. The mission to infiltrate W Island was a rough one, with the Abyssals comprehending what the squadrons were going to do and performing the counterattack before the ship girls would have the chance to perform the invasion according to the instructions relayed by Nagato, the secretary of the admiral. The third and fourth torpedo squadrons were tasked to go on with the plan, with the reconnoitering and patrolling performed by Fubuki, Yuudachi, Mutsuki and the Sendai siblings before the luring towards the rest so that the enemies will be finished off. Though sadly, the enemy light cruisers appeared, with the reconnoitering planes distracting the crew with dive bombers. Thankfully, their retreat had gone smoothly especially with the Kongou siblings returning from the exhibition to impede the foes.

She could still recall the conversation she had shared with Mutsuki before the mission began. Akagi had mentioned that it was better to confess what's from the heart before the chance would disappear completely. They were indeed treating each other like siblings; Mutsuki was the timid girl back then with low self-confidence and Kisaragi was the one who motivated her.

_"__Hey…ummm…Kisaragi-chan, there's something I want to say to you," the short-haired girl spoke, her voice sweet and a bit shaky._

_"__Hmmm? What is it?"_

_"__Well, ummm… You see… I-"_

_"__I get it," the older girl cut her off with a giggle. "It must be something important. I'll be willing to hear it once the mission is over. Let's just do our best."_

_And the younger sister-like figure of the Mutsuki-class destroyer smiled, perking up as she anticipated for the time of their reunion after the W Island invasion._

_"__Yes!"_

Knowing that the annihilation created by the Kongou sisters was a great one, she and the rest of the fourth torpedo squadron could now head back home with the rest. But then, her long hair was blown by the breeze, and unfortunately, by the sound of that, it was a malevolent omen.

And as she looked back, she could see the missile rushing towards her. She didn't have the time to react, the opportunity to escape, as there was a flash of light and everything exploded around her.

She was now sinking deeper into the seafloor, her vision growing dimmer as her vitality was now ebbed away from her gravely damaged body. She reached out a hand, hoping for someone to save her and pick her up from what would later be her underwater grave. Unfortunately, it was too late, and her flower hairpin floated up, the only piece of her identity remaining on the surface of the sea.

_I'm sorry… Mutsuki-chan… Looks like I won't live to hear your confession after all…_

* * *

Days had passed after Kisaragi's death. Nagato had delivered the report to the admiral shortly after the W Island mission, with the rest of the fourth torpedo squadron having no luck in searching for her.

Mutsuki was still at the wharf, still waiting for the girl whose soul was already departed. That habit went on for a few days because she still had no clue about the cruel truth. Fubuki was summoned together with Shimakaze and the Kongou sisters for another expedition, so she was the only being still believing in the false hope of her older sister figure's arrival.

Noticing that it was now late afternoon, the short-haired girl stood up, departing away from the wharf, when her name was called.

"Kisaragi-chan!" she called out, turning her head in anticipation for the owner of the name.

But alas, Fubuki was the girl standing in front of her, with her clothes torn from the stress brought upon by the expedition. Mustuki immediately rushed towards her.

"Hey, are you ok? Are you hurt?" the concerning questions went on as the destroyer girl took in each and every detail of her friend's ruined outfit. The raven-haired girl just smiled as she wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly, like what Kongou did to her to console her anxious spirit.

"I'm fine."

But the hug ended up longer than usual, and Mutsuki struggled to break free, wanting to let go so that she would be back to wait until Kisaragi would finally show up.

Except that the grim reality finally hit her hard, leaving her soul shattered completely, and she and Fubuki cried their hearts out, their weeping voices blending together in a disconsolate cacophony.

_Kisaragi-chan, why do you have to die?! I still have the unspoken words that I want to say to you! Why? WHY?!_

Truly, the chance for Mutsuki to convey the words from her heart to Kisaragi was lost forever. Death had snatched that opportunity and torn it asunder, with no hope for second chances.

* * *

Kuri: And that's the end of the story. Feel free to review and add it as favorite. Again, sorry if it's a bit crappy. Hope you like it.


End file.
